Drabble Series: A through Z
by Dark Unicorn Lurking
Summary: Random drabbles, most of which take place during The New Prophecy. Chapter 2 contains Twilight Spoilers!
1. Admit

**Welcome to my Drabble series A-Z. This is random moments, most during The New Prophecy. Alot of the Chapters contain characters that are OOC but I'm trying my hand at funny..-laughs-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Admit**

Brackenfur was nervous; a one-day old kit could see that. His golden tabby fur was ruffled and his amber eyes never stopped moving. Sighing, he looked up through the canopy at the midday sun, hoping that _she_ would show up. The snap of a twig brought his gaze down from the canopy and set his senses on full alert. As a beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat stepped out of a patch of ferns, he relaxed, letting his fur lie flat. Clearing his throat he greeted her. "Sorreltail," he murmured, happiness filling his amber eyes.

A purr rose from the she-cat as she strolled over, whiskers twitching with amusement. "Brackenfur," She greeted back, mischievous look entering her gaze, "Done padding after me for today?" The question was in a light and teasing tone but left the warrior speechless.

Finding his voice, he squeaked, "Am I tha-….I mean, I am _not_ padding after you!" Laughter broke forth from her mouth and she flicked her tail to cover something by her paws. "Will you admit it for a tasty vole?" She inquired, flicking her tail in indication.

He glanced around, looking at everything but the she-cat. Finally, he let both stomach and heart decide for him. "I admit it," He said, eying her tail as if it _were_ the vole. "I love you." He raised his eyes from her tail and blinked at her, purring. "That's good," Came her reply, mirth shining in her eyes. "Because there isn't a vole." Mouth trembling, he let the tears flow, mourning the fact of no vole and that he was so gullible.


	2. Broken xXTwi spoilersXx

_Disclaimer: none except some plot ideas are mine…if it was all mind, Sunset would already be published_

_**TWILIGHT SPOILERS! DON'T DARE READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ TWILIGHT!**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 2: Broken**

The dying sun illuminated the gray fur of two cats, deathly still in the ring of cats. The pale gray tom stared out with lifeless amber eyes while the gray she-cat's blue eyes remained closed. A light breeze stirred their sill fur, sending their fading scents to the noses of their Clan. Anguish was a constant light in the eyes of their Clan, anguish for two young cats who had left to walk with StarClan too soon.

A brown tabby with white paws sat at the heads of the two bodies, her head bowed with grief. Amber eyes raised themselves to Silverpelt and silenced the murmurs of her Clan. "Sootfur and Cinderpelt, formidable cats in their own rights," Leafpool's voice was slightly choked and caused a smoky black warrior in the back to raise a paw. His blue eyes held a lost and confused look as he sat next to his Clan's leader. Onestar had his brown head bowed as he sat next to the flame-colored leader of ThunderClan, Firestar. The ranks of WindClan and ThunderClan cats spread in a semi-circle around them and two cats with muddy pelts.

Leafpool's voice once more rang out over the assembled cats. "No matter how broken and battered their bodies are, we must remember them for how they lived and died. They walk with our ancestors in StarClan now, guiding us from above." She dipped her head towards Rainwhisker and Sorreltail. The queen looked exhausted and was being supported by her mate, Brackenfur; she had left her kits for a few moments to visit her brother's ceremony.

As the new ThunderClan medicine cat finished speaking, Sorreltail padded forward—Brackenfur and Rainwhisker beside her—to press her nose to her brother's cold fur. She murmured soft, heart-broken words to the pale gray tom before brushing his ear with her tongue. Then, the young queen moved to the body of Cinderpelt. "Thank you," She said, her voice cracking with despair. "You died to save me and my kits." The tortoiseshell cat stepped back and bowed her head before padding back to the destroyed nursery.

The cats of ThunderClan followed Sorreltail's lead, whispering their memories and promises to the two bodies. Swirling leaves marked the sky, causing Leafpool to look up. With a shrug, she returned her gaze to the Clan as they said good-bye. Her amber optics sparked though as she spotted the faint outline of two cats, both gray, standing next to the bodies. They dipped their heads to Leafpool who did the same and then, with another gust of wind, were gone from their earthly world, ready to walk among the stars for eternity.


End file.
